User talk:Kyurem147
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Re:Merry Christmas Thanks, same to you!--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:02, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Request Just want to let you know that X has requested to become a Bureaucrat at the User Rights page. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:00, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Dimensional Worlds and Movie 18 Do you think you can create the pages for the inter-dimensional worlds where which Dialga, Palkia and Arceus live in? Arceus's World, the Temporal World, and the Spatial World? And maybe upload the pictures of the Pokémon from movie 18? DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:56 December 28, 2015 (UTC) Warning I noticed that you are intentionally posting duplicate images (and in some cases, duplicate images of lower quality) that others have already posted. For example, after a user uploaded this, you uploaded a worse version of the same image ("Celosia's Manectric Scratch.png") just a few hours later. I'll make this very clear: you do not own any images on the wiki, and any attempts to edit war with others over this issue will get you blocked yet again. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:41, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Did you post this right after seeing my message to Dragonspore? I noticed she was blanking the images of the user who originally posted the images you wanted to post, while adding the same categories she removed from the other user's images to your images. Very interesting, isn't it? --Shockstorm (talk) 07:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Even so, you could've replaced mine if a better one was needed. But yours contained a watermark (not like that's important), but it was higher than the native resolution of the download file which is 1280 x 720, making my file better quality. I was getting annoyed and I was getting tempted to ask you why you were doing this, because it's really unnecessary. - PokémonGamer 07:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :So Kyurem, you've basically admitted to me that you've still been attempting to "own" images, but your mistake was that you didn't produce the exact same image as the user who uploaded an image you wanted. You're also not sure whether page blanking is appropriate, which is kinda a big deal. At no point have you tried to recognize what you actually did wrong and realized why it's not acceptable. :Anyways, if you want to remain unblocked, you will a) never attempt to do anything like this (which is what I and other admins have warned you about multiple times), and b) provide a full list to the admins of the duplicate images you have intentionally uploaded. --Shockstorm (talk) 08:02, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, ran into an edit conflict. The thing is, if you upload an image first, you upload it first and I'll respect that. But you don't need to upload a duplicate of any images I'' upload. Who uploaded it isn't important and not relevant to whether or not the image exists. - 'PokémonGamer' 08:10, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll forgive you for it. Rather than compete to upload all the images first, we can just work together to get all the images necessary after a new episode airs. - 'PokémonGamer' 08:25, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, it's late at night, so I can't respond to these right away. I'm kind of exhausted. - 'PokémonGamer' 08:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::For when you wake up, I'll leave this message here. He might think by what you said about the Liepard images that you still want to own the wiki's images, and that I'd be assisting you, so I would, but I don't want to risk getting in trouble myself. The versions you uploaded might end up getting deleted before we could get a chance to discuss it. You and DragonSpore18 had a similar agreement with some of the pages you tagged for deletion for the reason "recreate", but Shockstorm said that's not how wikis work. I don't want to get in trouble myself by doing that. - 'PokémonGamer' 08:55, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply It depends on the situation. Ask, then. 'Energy X' 18:22, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply If mentioned in the short plot (synopsis), I don't see why not. If it is just in that preview video, probably not, since it can have a very minor importance. 'Energy X' 19:03, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :No, ability temps. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 19:04, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter. I'm currently creating temps for areas where wild Pokemon in Rangers too. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 19:07, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply That would be the base rule, considering the video only shows a part of the episode - any part of the episode. 'Energy X' 21:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Team Flare I left the source multiple times in the summaries of the pages I have last edited but here.--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:36, December 31, 2015 (UTC) At the end of the video, there is a preview of the upcoming XY & Z episodes. It starts at around 42:30.--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:42, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Re:Quilladin Didn't know genders worked differently here, so sorry about that. What I was thinking of was that Quilladin could just be a tamboyish female who liked Eevee so much trying to give Eevee flowers, sounds kind of weird, but it's possible, so I wasn't sure. That could've been misleading. - 'PokémonGamer' 06:42, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking that while that's ''usually a male thing, Quilladin could also be a female, and that just because Eevee is female doesn't mean Quilladin is male. - PokémonGamer 22:58, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Forum TPG (ThePokemonGamer) has set up a forum of Filb.de images. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:38, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks! Same to you! DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:04 January 1, 2016 (UTC) Happy New Year!--Jokeman20 (talk) 06:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, Happy New Year to you too!--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:22, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Manga images :Yes, to get the complete span of moves in different platforms, manga has to be included. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Categorization You've already been asked to license and categorize your images. Start doing it. Furthermore, you have not provided any of the admins with any of the images (or pages) where you have needlessly tried to delete perfectly good images, as you have been asked. --Shockstorm (talk) 05:57, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images I will. - PokémonGamer 06:39, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :I know where you can find the images you uploaded so you can remember which ones you duplicated, and I can help you with it. - PokémonGamer 06:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :: - PokémonGamer 06:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah. We can stop fighting over it now, we're just going to have to find all the images you duplicated and make a list of them and then we can move on from this. Also, with the war thing, Shock meant edit war. That means when people keep undoing each other's edits, he referred to you removing the delete tag from your upload of the Celosia Manectric Scratch image, since you were undoing my edit and then I reverted it back and that started an "edit war", which is a wiki term. - PokémonGamer 06:55, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::I saw the message on Shock's page. Yeah, well, since you duplicated more images than mine, like others that you duplicated back in 2014, you're going to have to list those images as well. - PokémonGamer 06:57, January 4, 2016 (UTC) When adding a license to an image, can you add Licensing at the top. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:41, January 4, 2016 (UTC) It is fine, you atleast realized it now what you have been doing wrong. If you provide me from the list of images you duplicated, I will help you out to revert them back. I do know that you have duplicated some images from mine back then but I don't remember which ones because it wasn't really a small amount.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:07, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea why you are spamming her talk page with files that will be redlinks anyways. You can put the images on a subpage of your userpage, such as a sandbox. And no, you did not just "misunderstand" - you intentionally disobeyed what you were told multiple times. You might as well quit lying about what you've done before you dig yourself an even deeper hole. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:21, January 4, 2016 (UTC) NastuDragneel's ones aren't needed because they were copied from Bulbapedia.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:04, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure, you can either link them on my talk page or put them in your sandbox as Shockstorm suggested.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:12, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for linking them and I have deleted them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:30, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:MS018 images The images that only show one Pokémon can just be uploaded under the same name, like Lugia, Latios, Rayquaza, Palkia and Dialga. I believe Regigigas, Zekrom, Reshiram and Arceus don't have any images yet. You are most likely talking about Giratina, Groudon, Kyogre and Kyurem right? You can upload the Kyurem's and Kyogre's over the existing ones that are already on the page. For Giratina's and Groudon's ones, you can upload a new file for it and replace the image. I will make sure to rename the images when you have uploaded your images. Oh yeah, TPG didn't load any images of it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:12, January 5, 2016 (UTC) You can categorize the images with MS018 images by the way.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:21, January 5, 2016 (UTC) I mentioned that you can upload Kyurem's and Kyogre's 'alone' image on the already existing images, the Kyogre 'alone' image can be uploaded on the file of Kyogre and Giratina and the Kyurem 'alone' image can be uploaded on the file of Kyurem and Groudon. After you have uploaded then, I will rename the image names so there will be only one Pokémon name shown in the file name. For Groudon and Giratina you can upload new images.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:44, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright, nice that you have understood it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:53, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I am going to rename them as soon as possible.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Image name The image of Groudon is appearing on the Kyurem page while the image of Kyogre is appearing on the Giratina. Can you please change the title name of the image? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:12 January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hoopa You've forgot the Hoopa page. DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:17 January 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Clones I guess they can be made.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:58, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Name She's in charge of the Gym, meaning the Pokémon should be her own. Just like others, like Burgh's Sewaddle or Bugsy's Kakuna. Energy ''X'' 19:01, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Theme Songs How is having the category Pokémon theme songs useful when we have the Japanese and English theme song categories. At best the Pokémon theme song category can be the main category for the two subcategories. It's redudant. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:45, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Clones If they had a role in the movie, go on. Energy ''X'' 22:57, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Input Can you place your input on the idea of having a list of cloned Pokémon from the Mewtwo movie instead of having seperate pages with such little information. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:06, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:PLEEI Yeah, it was from Bulbapedia.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:53, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :It does actually as the Pokemon could have made different appearances in the anime, like Beedrill. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:50, January 14, 2016 (UTC) It is not really necessary since there is just one wild Toxicroak page for now. For the Scolipede page, it doesn't conflict with the other images so there is not really a need to include the episode number.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:53, January 14, 2016 (UTC) User Rights I have applied at the suggestion of X for the user rights of Content Moderators here. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:26, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images I will fix them soon.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:55, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:53, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply I don't know, it doesn't have to be a reason why we should have it. Know that the last time you did something like that, with those cloned Pokémon, some people started to criticize as it was unimportant. Energy ''X'' 20:37, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Images Why did you get rid of those images? --Mario101luigi202peach404 02:59, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I really don't think you should have gotten rid of those. --Mario101luigi202peach404 03:10, January 27, 2016 (UTC) But they are pictures of the Shiny Pokemon. Where can I find pics of Shiny Pokemon and actually not have them deleted? --Mario101luigi202peach404 03:13, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Because Shiny Pokemon are real, and it would be good to have an image of each shiny Pokemon in the galleries. --Mario101luigi202peach404 03:15, January 27, 2016 (UTC) But you didn't get rid of all of them. And what if I have permission to use them, you know, from an admin? Will that work? --Mario101luigi202peach404 03:19, January 27, 2016 (UTC) All the ones you did get rid of were from Deviant Art. But none that weren't from deviant art. Is it just that they were from Deviant art? --Mario101luigi202peach404 03:27, January 27, 2016 (UTC)